


Movie Night

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dreams, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes Castiel watch movie and it seeps into other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Art done by [ Nekoshojo](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com).
> 
> Written for 250 followers on the [Mirror-Verse](mirror-verse.tumblr.com) community.

“Why the hell are you taking a nude art class?” Dean asks, hand on the doorknob, about to leave. Castiel decides that this was probably not the time to make a comment about the class.

“Dean, it is okay. I do not understand why there is a problem.”

“Dude, there are _naked people_.” Dean says, hand still on the doorknob.

“Are you wondering if I am sexually attracted to any of them? I am not, as I have told you I don’t feel sexual attraction unless—”

“Could you say sexual any more?”

“Yes, of course I could,” Castiel says, tilting his head in that funny way he does.

“Okay, Dean-o,” Gabriel says, pushing Dean out the door. “It’s brother bonding time. You can fret over Cas later.” Before Dean can answer the door is shut in his face. Gabriel turns to Castiel, “It is movie night. You’re going to watch with me.”

“Gabriel, I have to get home, I have homework—” Castiel says.

“Nope. You have nothing to do tonight. You’re watching a movie with me.”

“But Gabriel—” Cas says.

“No buts. You have to see this movie.”

Gabriel manages to pull Cas onto the couch and start the movie: Titanic. Balthazar, upon hearing it begin, comes into the room to complain for a few minutes about how much, exactly, he hates the movie. He leaves when Gabriel throws popcorn at his face, complaining about the oils and how they’ll give him breakouts.

Cas is just sitting there watching the movie and suddenly…he’s in a chair, facing the same couch, watching Dean take his clothes off. Pants, shirt, socks, and then (gulp) underwear.

“Dean?” Castiel asks, pulse rising and a flush across his cheeks, “Why are you taking off your clothes? Dean, what are you doing?”

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Cas.” Dean says, voice a silky purr.

“Dean, I don’t have any French girls,” Castiel says in his sleep, Balthazar and Gabriel giggling like little girls around him. They high five and look over the footage again, grinning about their new blackmail.


End file.
